Life's a Bowl of Cherry's
by Coralstar139
Summary: He didn't want his butt whipped by a sixteen year old chick, to get told by a geezer that he was 'one of the chosen ones' or even have strange dudes in red and blue stalking him. All he wanted was to escape his problems O yes life was a bowl of cherry's.


Hi every one! This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy! If you want me to continue please R&R!

**_Jimmy's thoughts_**

_Sarisa's thoughts_

* * *

Jimmy stood there as Maria turned away from him to face the door. "I'm sorry but this means more to me then anything." She then silently opened the door and left.

He didn't even hear the door close as he stared at the place where Maria used to be. Now nothing mattered. He slowly closed his eyes to stop the close to droping tears and walked out of the contest arena and vowed never to return.

* * *

Three Years Later

Sarisa watched the waves lap up against the boat that was heading toward Hoenn. She then looked at all the thirteen year old trainers talking in hushed excited giggles as they saw shore approaching. _Stupid brats!_ She thought, her stomach then lurched. _Ugg I fell like shit._ She ran her fingers over her stomach and ruffed her dark blue hair a bit to settle her cramping insides. She then glared at the captin who was flirting with one of the rich ladies daughters who was flirting right back._ Fucking asshole hurry the fuck UP and drive faster!_ She was about to go up and voice her opinions when the sickening feeling came back and she nearly barfed. _Get me off this hell hole!_

* * *

Jimmy watched as the boat that brought him to Hoenn retreated slowly back to the Johto port. _**So long Johto.**_ He let out a large sigh then pulled out a cigarette. He was looking for his lighter when a hand shot out of no were and knocked it out of his hands. "**Little** boys shouldn't smoke!" Jimmy looked up to see a pissed sixteen year old girl glareing at him with piercing gold amber eyes.

"Actually people in genral shouldn't smoke. So put that away!" Jimmy just glared.

"Well at lest I don't dress to show off my body!"

In a way Jimmy was correct the girl was warring some skimpy looking clothes. She had a black tangtop that hung just above her belly button and short rolled up shorts barely covering her panties. Her striped stockings went just past her knees and the black combat boots grazed against her shins. One arm had fishnet up to her elbow and the other had a black lether fingerless glove. A large tan leather belt helled her pokeballs and a small checkered black and purpal back pack was slung between her shoulder ballads.

"How dare you ya little piece of shi-gblaag!" Jimmy drew a disgusted face as the girl threw up on the dock.

"Geez at least try and stop from barfing! Tch. Well at least you didn't barf on me." In an instant Jimmy was off the ground and was dangling from his red hoodie.

"A peice of shit like you doesn't even diserve to be barfed on! Your only thirteen what are you thinking!" As she kept lecturing him with her colorful language Jimmy began to stare guiltily at the floor. The girl then sighed and dropped him on the ground and glared at him as he rubed his sore behind.

"You have your whole life right in front of you...don't throw it away and wast it cuz plenty of people would kill for it." She then ran her fingers through her dark blue hair sighed and put her hand out to help him up.

"Come on get up unless your scared of me." She chuckled when she saw the smirk he wore as he took her hand. Jimmy quickly brushed off his now dirty rolled up black sweat pants only to see she had started walking off. "HEY wait!" Jimmy called. She stoped and turned.

"What?"

"At least tell me your name. If I'm going to talk shit about you I'm sure you don't want me saying the barf girl the whole time." Her eye twitched in annoyance. She then took a breath and a sigh as if to calm her self down then responded. "Isn't it **polite** to introduce your self first?" A smirk then formed on her lips as Jimmy growled.

"Fine. I'm Jimmy a trainer from New Bark Town. I came here to...get away from some things and travel." He stared at the ground wating for her to start questioning like all the other people he talked to did.

"I'm Sarisa I originally came from Pallet Town in Kanto but left for New Bark Town after I finished training there, I'm now hear in Hoenn for even more training." There was a slight awkward silence until Sarisa cleared her throat and continued. "Well I'm going to the pokemon center maybe I'll see you around." Jimmy gaped as she walked down a dirt road to the pokemon center. _**She didn't even ask about my past. She just talked then left.**_ He slapped his stunned face to normal then looked toward route 1._** Well I gess I should go to prof. Birch's.**_ And with that he left the port hunched over and looking like he had a huge burden on his back.

* * *

Sarisa was pissed. She had just gotten to the pokemon center when she got a call from her father saying she needed to hurry to Littleroot Town because two trainers were getting into a fist fight and destroying Prof. Birch's lab. So here she was on her motorcycle driveing over 60 miles a hour on a 25 mile road curseing her mouth off and joggers, old people, even pokemon yelling at her to slow down. _Shit._

* * *

Jimmy walked into Prof. Birch's lab only find a chair coming strait for his face as he opened the door, he quickly dogged the chair only to see two ten year old boys struggling and fighting over a poke ball.

"I told you Brighton the Torchic is **Mine!** I was here first!"

" No way Mike I was here first! And **I **want Torchic more!" The boy, Brighton, screamed.

Jimmy then looked over to see a cowering lab assistant with large square glasses and scruffy long brown hair. "Hey. Why aren't you stoping those two?" He questioned. The older man looked up.

"M-me? O No, no, no, no! I c-could n-ne-never!" As Jimmy raised a brow and as he watched the man he could see why. The assistant was tall and lanky with no muscle what so ever. And was quaking in fear while staring at the two fighting ten year olds as if they were rabid animals. Jimmy sighed and walked over to the two squabbling kids.

"Oy why can't one of you take a Treeko or a Mudkip or if you both like the Torchic none of you could take it and then both of you don't have to fight about which pokemon you want." One of the boys, who Jimmy suspected was Brighton, turned and glared at Jimmy. "What do you know babie! Go away and leave us alone!" Jimmy's eye twitched.

"Listen you little brat I've got more experience with pokemon then both of you put together. So your the one thats the babie here squirt!"

"Oooo so your an old man! That explains the hunched back!" The boy Mike grinned evilly at Jimmy. Jimmy's temper went out the window.

"Thats it you little peice of SHITS!" He screamed makeing both boys jump.

"Get over here so I can teach you a lesson!" With that, and the poke ball forgotten, Jimmy and the two boys got into an all out fist fight. They were screaming insults, punching, kicking, biting, scratching,even pulling hair! As Jimmy was getting the upper hand and was about to punch Brighton and kick Mike the doors to the lab burst open to a loud. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FUCKING NOISE!" Jimmy looked up only to see a steaming mad Sarisa.

"Safisra?" He mumbled through Mikes shirt. The girl didn't even glance at him but instead glared at the two young boys.

"Separate this fight right now or I swar to fucking arceus! I will do it for you and if that happens you will most defiantly have no balls left, and I don't mean poke balls." Jimmy and the ten year olds quickly separated but Mike gave one last jab at Jimmy which earned a glare from Sarisa.

"Now," she cleared her throat. "What seems to be the issue?" In an instant the three boys started talking all at once about what happend.

By the time Sarisa finaly got the information from the three boys she was at her last nerve.

"OK how about this we release Torchic and see who it likes more? Does that sound fair?" The two boys looked at each other then slowly noded their heads.

"Good." Sarisa then released Torchic from it's ball. The chick pokemon opened its eyes only to freak out as two boys glared down at it. Brighton and Mike were both staring daggers at the poor chick pokemon and honsetly it didn't know what to do. So it did the most logical thing. Run behind the nearest person. Who happened to be Jimmy. Both boys stared at the thirteen year old who was staring at the cowering chick behind his leg.

"Well that settles it." They all turned toward Sarisa who was clearing her throat rather loudly. "Torchic chose Jimmy so...Congratulations Jimmy! You got a Torchic!"

"WHAT!" Both boys screamed.

"Thats not fair!"

"Ya we were hear first!"

"And it was a compition between us!" Sarisa scratched her ear getting tired of all the screaming.

"Well I'm sorry but if Torchic chose Jimmy there's nothing we can do. The choice is also the pokemon's not just yours. If your pokemon doesn't like you it could end up disobeying you. You'll have to chose between Treecko and Mudkip.

The boys who had been lisening quietly burst into rage. "What do you mean chose another one! They aren't as good!"

"Ya and what do you know about pokemon **old hag**!" Jimmy cringed as both of the boys started insulting Sarisa about being older._** This is not gona be pretty.**_

"You probable don't know anything about pokemon I mean your sixteen, still a trainer and you haven't even become famous or an elite four!"

"You must suck with pokemon." Jimmy watched as Sarisa's anger grew. Fire was in her eye's and was starting to swirl around her. As he looked down at Torchic he saw that it had started to quake uncontrollably in fear as it stared at the pissed off girl.

As Sarisa was about to scream hell at the two insulting brats Jimmy then felt a chilling sence of danger behind him, the two boys must have felt it to, they had stopped insulting and just gawked at the sight behind Jimmy.

The once cowering lab assistant was glareing at the boys as if he would shred them to pieces, grind them up, then decide they weren't good enough to eat and throw them into an incinerator.

"I have no reason to get angry about you wanting to have the same pokemon. BUT! If you are rude to the pokmon, other trainers, and aseptically to my DAUGHTER! Then i don't think you are ready to start your journey yet. I suggest you remove your selves from this lab imediantly before I have to remove you my self! Now please LEAVE!"

The two boys were crying and screaming home yelling about a Seviper that was certainly going to eat them. Jimmy stood awkwardly with Torchic in his arms as the disturbingly, scary, weird, lab assistant embraced Sarisa happily while pouring tears from his eyes. "O Sarisa! I'm sorry they said such mean things to you! Daddy won't let it ever happed again never, ever, ever!" Sarisa awkwardly pushed her father to the side and walked toward Jimmy with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Sorry for all the trouble." She mutterd quietly as Jimmy watched amused at how polite she was being.

"It's ok. Wasn't your fault." He shrugged. Sarisa's dad then approached Jimmy and put his hand out which Jimmy gladly took.

"I'm Thomas Prof. Birch's lab assistant. You must be Jimmy, correct you came to pick up a pokemon from Birch. I'm afraid he's not hear but I'll gladly give you this Torchic. It seems to like you and you've done so much to help me." Jimmy smiled and was about to give his thanks when Thomas suddenly pulled him closer. "But if you lay **o****ne **hand on my daughter I will personaly make sure you'll be in a world of pain."

"S-sure th-thanks got it hehe..." Jimmy stamerd as Thomas gave him a predatory glare.****


End file.
